powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death horseman94
Reminder: when you leave a message use this button: ~~~~ so I can respond. Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Death Inducement page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 12:33, May 23, 2012 Without a link, or accurate page name I can only guess. Possibly either very badly written and/or thought through, or we already had a page for it, or it is not a power from a widely known published source. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 20:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) These things happen, I know I made a page and had to delete it right afterwards.--Kuopiofi (talk) 19:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Facehugger It's a bit of both, basically if it's alien that's totally unknown or from only single source, it's usually deleted (unless it's so interesting we like it too much to remove) and we do to some housecleaning at times to remove pages that are either pointless, repeats of other pages, etc. In the case of facehugger, Xenomorphs are both so widely known and well established in fiction that they're here to stay, that wasn't the problem. It's more along the lines that adding a separate page would be along the lines of making a page for butterfly caterpillars, something that's innate part of the life-form. Basically I'm saying that if you want to add facehugger and/or any/all stages of xenomorphs, by all means create a Variations on/to the Xenomorph Physiology. Many of the Physiologies have several Variations with the powers that separate them from the main Applications anyway. Since the main link in Capabilities goes to page with links to each of the life-stage, you can add a link to each stage you do so we can see details that these pages are too cramped for. Basically, have a blast and if you aren't sure about where the line goes, ask admins, Gabriel is generally around each day and I hop in pretty often too.--Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Demon Creation No, that's usually the methods to create demons, but creating demons doesn't allow any of those powers, so it's best as associations than applications Gabriel456 (talk) 14:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Response ThanksConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Response Hi Death horseman did you leave a message on my talk page, if is about the question i asked in Absolute Hearing Comment section believe me i was not try to be disrespectful to you its not my intention to offend you and if it sounded like that iam sorry, but if you had something to tell me feel free after all this is a community. Oh i almost forgot can you still answer that question if you are a girl? From your friendly wikian Inter kid (talk) 16:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Response Thanks, I'll make it later.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Response I made the page. Add on what you know.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. Okay dude I see what you're saying, but what I am trying to say is a transcendent angel would be reasonably stronger than the demon in the sense that they are mostly associated with the supreme being (e.g. transcendent angels like Metatron are totally undisputed because the guy resembles God in so many ways that most of the times it would give one the impression that both are equal. One example of him bearing resmblence to God (in terms of power) is that, he rules the whole universe (and the Heavens) alongside God and has the titles Lord of the Universe ''and ''King of Angels to ''prove it. Not to mention his grand title ''Lesser YHWH, which signifies that he is second only to and almost equal to God Himself. That's my perspective of a transcendent angel: the most powerful being ever created, that is second to its Creator. As a result it can't possibly be overpowered by other beings. Dude I know this may sound crazy to you but not all scales are balanced, Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology being proof of that. Despite the user's fall from grace, they still maintain their status as the second most powerful being in the universe therefore still dwarf all other beings (no doubt a transcendent demon inlcuded, that is if it exists in the user's universe). So no doubt Transcendent Angel Physiology is stronger than it's demon opposite. Tswana (talk) 08:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cool. :) Okay bra. I really enjoyed our conversation. :) Tswana (talk) 05:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Response That sounds good, but I have to make sure there is a mutual agreement first.--CNBA3 (talk) 20:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello I'm jinx. Nice to meet you. -Jinx. Hope you okay just passing by to drop this meme Oh almost forgot go to Apocayptic force Manipulation. See ya Inter kid (talk) 15:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Omni-Erasure would you say this power is worth keeping now? Jake 150 (talk) 00:29, October 9, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 20:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Your page implies that the person dies instantly within moments of physical contact. The guy didn't, and Death induced the death a few moments later. He killed him because he was rude, going "Watch where you're going, pal". Gabriel456 (talk) 19:32, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Whats up Death you were probably expecting a meme, just passing by because okay here you have straight from theoven okay see you and be true to yourself Inter kid (talk) 22:00, November 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Neither Gabriel nor Kuopiofi are keen on banning, but a 2-3 days ban may be a good way to drive the point home. I'd suggest to ask Gabriel for an official warning (first and last, this robotic crap has been going on for months already), then a 2-3 days ban if he doesn't listen (90% chance from where I stand ^ ^; ). DYBAD (talk) 23:29, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Really Um how about energy destruction? And yes it did I was just wondering why you would suggest a name like that? I mean not to rant but hear me out: If you call a page Unique Energy Manipulation then you would have to include all other energy considered unique and that would basically be a semi replica of my deleted edits. I cant help it I am a man who likes to follow logic (don't give me that crap about superpowers being above logic, not my point) When I hear a contradictory statement it gets me upset I don't know why it just does. Lightbuster30 (talk) 18:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 17:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Please let me assure you that i am 100 percent here to contribute and that my page on faecal matter manipulation was not spam but was actually legitimate ... Shithead is a real character from mark millars the wanted however i do see that it may have appeared that i was creating spam however i was merely trying to contribute... I have created a new page on humanoid photosynthesis which i hope you find more appropriate --Supernovad2 (talk) 22:25, December 28, 2013 (UTC)supernovad2 New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It's a mix of several ideas : Meta Probability for the basis, Chosen One for the concept, indirect Meta Physiology as a personal application, and a bit of Subjective Reality for the rest of the world. DYBAD (talk) 22:19, January 7, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you should turn it into a blog, that's all I can think of, for now, anyways Gabriel456 (talk) 20:02, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Guide Been meaning to do this, but never got around to do it. Thanks. Applications: powers that any/all users can use, the basic set Techniques: powers that user has to either learn or have specific knack for Variations: powers that aren't common enough to be considered Applications, but not something every user can do Associations: add "powers that the user might be able to learn" Change "List of users" to "Known Users" --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I know we have disscuessed it already but now that you mention it I saw anti energy for sui generis and figured it would be a better title. I will talk to kuopiof. ^^I know it has been dissccused but this is just one of those things that have not left me alone mentally so I just want to put itmto rest for good. Lightbuster30 (talk) 02:36, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Me and kuopiof decided it was best to not make any page for Sui Generis as the page singukarity already covered it. I will list Sui Generis as one of the Sub name though. Anti-energy sounds much better though. People will associate it with anti-matter and assume it does the same thing but to energy. I'm just glad I can put it to rest. Lightbuster30 (talk) 17:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) No sui generis will not be a sub name for Anti-Energy, but Sui generis will be a sub name for the singularity page.Lightbuster30 (talk) 00:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Man I remember when I used to be so stubborn on this wiki always getting into arguments and shit. But I have changed that fir the most part. Now if you guys every get a user by the name of jagget or forneverworld or firegodslayer delete that account immediatly. Firegodslayer the former nickname of "forneverworld as" who happens to be known as jagget at the lounge. Like go there and type in jagget and look at his WoT. It's hilarious but not productive for the wiki. Lightbuster30 (talk) 00:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) --Absolute10 (talk) 07:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) meta power manipulation page is down looking forward to seeing your recreation of it you have far greater skill then I --Absolute10 (talk) 07:12, May 24, 2014 (UTC) the meta power manipulation coming along nicely but remember it is intended to be omnipotent level power that means no limits it control Change create or destroy any power except omnipotence itself although can create omnipotent level powers by wishing --Absolute10 (talk) 13:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) hi I've be thinking about details and applications associations for meta power manipulation For capabilities section needs far more detail like that able create new abilities as well its total lack of limits including personal ones For applications I think almighty link absolute force manipulation and subjective reality should be add For associations metapotence omniarch and boundary manipulation/meta transcendence Just trying to help can't wait see what looks like when its finish thanks again New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) New Power Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) MPM You're quite welcome :) The power is much more complex than it seems, and truly fascinating when you get to know it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Hope ya enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 00:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) BG/comments Removed from OP and UP, let's hope this thing's finished finally. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Important Is this what you were looking for? http://outskirtsbattledomewiki.com/ Antvasima (talk) 15:30, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Not exactly the original. As far as I have heard after the fact, first it was hosted on Wikispaces, then after an incident where most of it's content was removed due to breaking wiki rules, it was briefly put on Wordpress. It didn't last there, since the site wasn't free, so they went to the site above instead. Then the troll "BeyonderGod" showed up claiming to be the founder, despite having a different handle. But basically being illiterate and having no control of the site linked above, as well as maintaining a very comparatively lacklustre wiki with lots of very contrary opinions to the original, it seems extremely unlikely. It seems much more likely that he is simply an attention-seeker seeing his chance to cash in now that the original has been diminished, and vainly spamming lots of different sites with very badly spelled advertisements for his horrible plagiarised wiki, and favourite character/embodiment of his apparent god-complex, the Beyonder. Antvasima (talk) 17:40, September 2, 2014 (UTC) No problem. You can probably ask the members of the current OBD at http://www.narutoforums.com/forumdisplay.php?f=190 for more information. I am not very knowledgeable about everything that happened. Antvasima (talk) 17:53, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I just heard that the OBD logo that BG plagiarises belongs to a Naruto forums member calling himself "GodMovement" (http://www.narutoforums.com/member.php?u=156274). You can probably ask this user for further information. I also posted a summary of all BG's trolling here over at Gabriel456's talk page (check the history), if you wish to use it in your appeal to ban him. Antvasima (talk) 18:36, September 5, 2014 (UTC) He is not just a problem at this wiki. He is a problem everywhere, and he wants to usurp all the battle wikis for himself by lying propaganda to have some kind of tyrannical reign to feed his God-complex and make idiotic incredibly biased dictates about every character out there, with his psychopathically irresponsible idol character automatically on top. It would be preferable if he was permanently banned everywhere and his wiki deleted for copyright infringement. Antvasima (talk) 19:16, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ^God I can't agree any more with this. That retard actually thinks Goku's Spirit Bomb DC is Country level, with his durability at continent level (check out his OBD wiki page, 13:33, August 28, 2014 edit by BeyonderGod). Lord Kavpeny (talk) 17:24, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Spam I've got no idea how to remove that either, so you might as well go along with that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate it. :) Antvasima (talk) 17:56, September 4, 2014 (UTC) It is true about him spamming Tv Tropes, the factpile wiki, and everywhere he frequents with links to his copycat wiki, and that he has harrassed the OBD admins on Twitter and Facebook. I don't know about his multiple accounts, but I have submitted a complaint about his behaviour, as have you, and Nevermind, the owner of the original Outskirts Battledome wiki. Possibly others as well, but I don't know about them. He just harrassed me for 9 hours straight today over several dozen posts at Community Central, and a completely uncompromising trolling edit war over at the Factpile wiki: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BeyonderGod Antvasima (talk) 15:16, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Wait a minute. You have your own wiki? Shouldn't that show up as a link in your profile? Antvasima (talk) 05:02, September 15, 2014 (UTC) thank you Gabriel456 (talk) 18:59, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I just want to move on from this, since he's blocked now for a whole year but people apparently won't let it go and leave well enough alone, and keep provoking him on his talk-page and he goes to another wiki that I go to (or went) and complains to me about it. I'm not even sure reporting it will work, since he, as much as I hate to say this, has some points to this, seeing how this is technically harassment. (saying crap on his talk-page, when he can't reply back, stuff like what you said yesterday (thanks again for removing it) can be seen as harassment, no offense.) -sigh- again, I just want to move on from this. I have enough stress, both IRL and here and I really, REALLY don't need anymore. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:42, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ^ Understood, lets forget about him for another year and concentrate on the wiki that we have all contributed good edits to. Indeed ! Hardly a loss in any sense of the word, though ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 21:23, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hahaha, I read your posts on my wall (regarding BeyonderGod) and I thank you for your open support. The funny thing is, I don't even try to actually bash on him, just simply state facts. Ah well, he's banned, so let's forget about him and move on (until he comes back again, that is). Lord Kavpeny (talk) 13:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC) DYBAD That's essentially how the city itself was built, except he only memorized the data via merging, and later recreated/recombined them via the conversion of common explanar materials collected from various uninhabitated sectors. This way he can get everything he needs without causing any harm to anyone. It sure is fun to write an OP character capable and willing to find valid compromises between his desires and the well-being of others ^ ^ The same could be done for external environments, I can notably imagine a mosaic of his favorite extraplanar environments around the city, completing its cosmopolitan and exotic nature. Isn't it possible to just post new thread on the blog, "upping" the comment section every time ? It's kind of motivating to have such contributions right under your work :) DYBAD (talk) 23:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) i updated my fighting style on gray if there's anything wrong tell me and if there is anything you think i should improve please tell me TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:29, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Coding error the sword is the one that absorbs souls im fixing it now And thanks for the compliment i did work all night trying to fix my characters fighting style TheRavageBeast (talk) 13:07, October 22, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_sheet_Experiment_1.0 TheRavageBeast (talk) 17:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply First, in the Capabilities part, it already said that difference is the basis for change to happen; for something that can control change, I don't think there is a limit to it. Second, how do you know that Nonexistence, Logic Manipulation and Subjective Reality are Nigh-Omnipotent while other powers are not? What makes them different? If you can prove that they are the same with every powers on this site (no differences exist between 5312 different powers), then I will remove them. --Blackwings369 (talk) 17:41, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I knew that would cause misunderstanding, I understand the problem now. Difference Manipulation is an Almighty Power, I just decide not to put Omnipotence as application because it will be obsoleted; why any Almighty Power have to have Omnipotence as application? All the powers I used as applications are far more reasonable and realistic than just putting Omnipotence and saying it can do anything. Beside, it is a religious concept and I want to avoid it as much as possible. Hope my answer makes it clear now --Blackwings369 (talk) 21:57, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Here's to me actually making a power again and me hoping I didn't suckA Living Person (talk) 03:48, November 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person A New Character Sheet Thank you for visiting.WikiWalker (talk) 06:07, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello TheRavageBeast (talk) 18:02, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hope you have good day, today TheRavageBeast (talk) 18:05, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Not sure to be honest, I would prefer to keep Omnipotents to Omnipotence (and Omniscience and Omnipresence, for that matter. Atleast in God's case). Have you taken this to Kuopiofi? Gabriel456 (talk) 17:38, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I just don't know. I see your point, but you should probably take to to Kuo as well. I'll roll with whatever is decided Gabriel456 (talk) 22:33, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Rules suggestion You mean no adding omnipotent into any other power unless they've directly/"on screen" shown using that power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:34, December 8, 2014 (UTC) While it does make sense, I think we should start by the common sense rule of removing OP user from those powers as they are added and if those who added them ask why stating this as reason. If it doesn't work like that we add it to Rules and go with the latest rule I added: anyone who ignores five times they're told and pointed the rule get increasing lengths of blog. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:53, December 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Just n case you missed it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello death horseman, so your pretty much an expert on here right. Well I reasently saw a page called Division By Zero, and I just didn't get it, why does it creat such an irriverseable disaster. Infact, heres the coment I left on there. I DONT UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THE BIG FREAKIN DEAL ABOUT DIVIDING BY ZERO!!!!!!! Here, let me show you, 6 -:- 0 = 0. There, WAS THAT SO FREAKIN HARD. WHY DOES DIVISION BY ZERO CREATE SUCH A FREAKIN DISASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So if it's not to much to ask I would like to why Division By Zero is such a big. deal, Thank you. Enhanced Eating (talk) 12:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC)Enhanced Eating Congratulation Death Horseman ! Now you can give wandering trolls their just reward >:D DYBAD (talk) 02:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Cosmic Combat Astrokinetic Combat does this already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Elemental Manipulation Check the Elemental Manipulation-page for those powers that belong to Elemental Manipulation-category and don't remove it from those powers. Elemental Powers-category deals only with classical four elements. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:39, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Those are under the Other. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, December 28, 2014 (UTC) horseman94]] Well, I can understand that but again, Omni on its own just means "all". like, Omnikinesis is essentially "all" kinesis/all-kinetic power. similar to Psionic Manipulation having "Omni-Psychic/Psionic" in it's also called. It possesses all psychic powers, but that doesn't make it omnipotent. or like Omniscience having all-knowledge, doesn't make it omnipotent. Just meaning all doesn't mean omnipotent. Like, someone could manipulate all of the elements, but that doesn't make them omnipotent. (Sorry if I sound like I'm repeating myself, btw. Don't mean to!) Omnipotent powers, however, does mean all-powerful, or atleast all-powerful in that field. like Nonexistence is an omnipotent version of Nothingness Manipulation, omnipotent in the field of erasing, well, everything.(though it actually doesn't have the category...) and Unrestricted Wishes being the omnipotent form of Wish Granting. And as I recall, the Omnipotent Power category was made soley for the variations of Omnipotence, or atleast different forms of Omnipotence. So only OP's variations should have that category.Gabriel456 (talk) 19:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay, makes sense. Thanks DH ! :D It was unexpected, but in retrospect seems relatively deserved ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:22, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Possessive Enhancement Hope ya like itA Living Person (talk) 23:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Character I hope you enjoy and have fun with my new character . TRB (talk) 02:56, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :D TRB (talk) 14:12, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Alone with the madman awaits the secret to eternity,the eternity of loneliness and the constant spiral that is madness.What define madness,is it the unpredictability? the serenity of being unrestricted?or merely letting instincts over morality take over. Sifsand (talk) 07:39, January 8, 2015 (UTC) 6th Character Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 07:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Updated the Agnos Character Sheet, if you're interested in seeing the progresses. DYBAD (talk) 21:00, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Nice :D So, what do you think about the "Combat Style" new section ? Do comment if you're in the mood ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:08, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Death Horseman=Sis Done. GodOfNerds (talk) 12:44, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Request Death horseman94, I had an idea which is an alternate take on the concept of Omnipotence. Whenever you find it convenient, please look up my thread. I would love to hear the opinion of a senior member, especially yourself. My theory of Omnipotence Lord Kavpeny (talk) 09:30, January 30, 2015 (UTC) 7th Character Sheet New Sheet though Work In Progress.A Living Person (talk) 03:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Variations place Page Creation and Details: :Capabilities :Applications :Techniques :Variations :Associations :Limitations --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) As my opinion, I think it doesn't really belong there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC) why not a conceptual power? L12345 (talk) 13:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC) well,tecnically you chan manipulate concepts by changing them,and also there some powers on the category that aren't actually concepts. L12345 (talk) 17:47, February 18, 2015 (UTC) well,has powers that are listed as conceptual powers that is not about manipulate concepts,like omnilock or 4th dimensional awareness,tactical analysis and etc. L12345 (talk) 17:52, February 18, 2015 (UTC) that is a question or a afirmation?well,the easiest away would be :as you can change anything in any way,you could simply change yourself to manipulate concepts,that is the easiest away,but you can also change the meaning of every concept,what they do,what they affect,what they are,and etc L12345 (talk) 18:01, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Animal Transformation Variations are done. You don't have to worry, I finished with the animal transformation variations, I only did these three because they are most famous examples and the ones most often used in fiction. ^^SageM (talk) 23:00, February 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM Candidates for Exclusion Not quite the powers that do not like, are the powers that created the existence of these are not necessary Vitorriq (talk) 16:08, March 13, 2015 (UTC)